NHRA Chipmunks and Chipettes!
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor get a chance to race in the NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing Series and go for the championship in four classes: Top Fuel, Funny Car, Pro Stock, and Pro Stock Motorcycle! Read and review! AXB, SXJ, TXE! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas surprise, testing

**Hello Chipmunks and Chipettes fans! It's me, alvinnascar5, and I have another racing story involving the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Dave! I was **

**going to try the Indycar Series, but I'm going to wait on that one, so I'm going to do a story where Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, **

**and Eleanor go racing in the NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing Series! It will be the 2012 season, but this will be like the chipmunks and Dave weren't **

**in NASCAR, like in my other racing story, "The Fastest and the Squeakiest", and the opening chapters will be way different. Enough talk, so it's time **

**to smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

It was a beautiful 2011 Christmas morning in the house of Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor in Los Angeles, California. The six

chipmunks were fast asleep in their bunk beds, when Dave came into their bedroom.

"Rise and shine, everyone! It's Christmas!" said Dave happily. As soon as Dave said "Christmas", all six chipmunks were up and out of bed instantly. Seconds later,

still in their pajamas, of course, the six chipmunks were downstairs, sitting by their beautiful Christmas tree, seeing their presents underneath it. Dave walked over to

them with an envelope in his hand.

"Before you guys open your gifts, this came in the mail a couple of days ago." said Dave as he handed the chipmunks the envelope. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I open it?

Please? Please?" asked Theodore, who was clearly excited and on his knees with the puppy-eyed look. "Of course you can, Theodore!" said Alvin. Theodore then took

the envelope, and using his claw on his index finger, he carefully opened the top of the seal and took out the letter. He placed it on the floor and he read the letter

aloud:

"_Dear Chipmunks and Chipettes, I have heard you guys on the radio so many times, and I would like to invite you all to race in the NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing _

_Series. There are four classes: Top Fuel, Funny Car, Pro Stock, and Pro Stock Motorcycle. You can pick whichever class you want to race in. If Pro Stock Motorcycle is _

_not at an event, you may choose another class to race in for that event. John Force, Don Schumacher, Allen Johnson, Terry Vance, and Byron Hines will visit you to _

_see which teams you will be with for the season. And Dave, you are invited to race too. See you at the track!"_

_Sincerely,_

_NHRA President Tom Compton_

Then, all six chipmunks jumped up and cheered excitedly.

"We're going to be racing in the NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing Series! This is so awesome!" said Alvin. "Yeah! I'm excited!" said Theodore. "You guys may open your

presents now." said Dave happily. Then, without another word, all six chipmunks began to open their gifts, and all six of them were met with a pair of racing gloves

and racing boots.

"Woah! How cool!" said Alvin. "Yeah!" said Brittany. When Alvin opened his gift, he was confused. "Huh? What's this?" asked Alvin. "It's a puzzle piece! It must be

some sort of game." said Theodore, surprised. "A puzzle piece for a game?" asked Alvin. "Yep. Just follow the instructions on the back of the pieces." said Dave.

"Hmm. Let's see. It says: 'Go to this room where you're comfortable. Look where you dream, to here you will lead your team.' I think I know that room. Come on,

guys." said Alvin. All six chipmunks got up and walked into their bedroom. They looked all around the room when all of a sudden, Simon found another piece under

his bunk.

"We found another clue!" said Simon excitedly. The five other chipmunks gathered around Simon as the blue-clad chipmunk read the next clue. "Let's see what this

one says. 'Now that you know how to play the game, go to the room next to this one. Look in the place where you make youself feel clean and ready for the day. And

while you're there, brush your teeth.' Hmm." said Simon. "Oh! Oh! I know! I know! The bathroom!" said Theodore. He then ran straight for the bathroom. The five

other chipmunks then came in moments later.

"Okay, so it says to look in the place where we make ourselves feel clean." said Brittany as Theodore brushed his teeth. Then, while brushing his teeth, Theodore

pointed at the bathtub.

"Is that where the next clue is, Theodore?" asked Eleanor. After Theodore rinsed and spat into the sink, and cleaned up of course, he went into the tub and got the

next clue out while the five other chipmunks brushed their teeth too.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Eleanor. Then, Theodore read the next clue. "It says 'Now that your teeth are cleaned, go to this room where food is waiting for you. It's

too easy, especially for Theodore. The next clue will be the last clue of this game before part two of your surprise is revealed.'" said Theodore. Everyone then looked

at him.

"The kitchen!" said Theodore. Everyone followed Theodore and looked all over the kitchen. Then, Brittany found the final clue.

"I found it! It's on top of the refrigerator." said Brittany. "We'll give you a boost, Britt." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Brittany. Then, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore

carefully launched Brittany to the top of the refrigerator. Brittany got the clue, and sent it down. But Brittany then got scared. She was stuck on top of the

refrigerator.

"Guys, I'm scared. I'm stuck up here!" said Brittany, clearly frightened. "Brittany, it's okay! Just jump down! Brittany, I'm right here! I'll catch you! Trust me!" said

Alvin. "Okay. If you say so." said Brittany. Closing her eyes, Brittany jumped down from the refrigerator and seconds later, she landed safely in Alvin's arms. When

she opened her eyes, she smiled at the position she was in.

"Thanks Alvin. You're my hero." said Brittany. "I always will be, Brittany." said Alvin. The couple then shared a warm kiss on the lips and then got back to their game.

"Let's see what this says. 'Put the puzzle together, and then the picture will tell you where your surprise is'." said Brittany. "Jeanette, you put the puzzle together."

said Alvin. "Okay. Will do." said Jeanette. Then, Jeanette put together the puzzle, which formed a picture of the location of the surprise: the front door.

"Oh! Oh! The front door!" said Theodore. "I'll get it!" said Eleanor. Then, Eleanor ran towards the door and opened it, revealing a huge present outside.

"Hmmm. Santa left us a big gift." said Theodore. "Yep. Let's get it inside and open it." said Alvin. Then, the present started to shake.

"Whatever it is, it's alive." said Theodore. Then, all six chipmunks and Dave pulled the present into the house. Then, all six chipmunks pulled on the ribbon, untying it

and letting it fall to the floor. Then, the present opened! It was John Force, Don Schumacher, Allen Johnson, Terry Vance, and Byron Hines!

"Merry Christmas!" said John, Don, Allen, Terry, and Byron at the same time as they came out of the box. "Oh my goodness! John Force! I cannot believe I'm

meeting you at last! I'm Alvin Seville." said Alvin. "I'm Simon." said Simon. "I'm Theodore." said Theodore. "We're the Chipmunks!" said the three brothers. "I'm

Brittany." said Brittany. "I'm Jeanette." said Jeanette. "I'm Eleanor." said Eleanor. "We're the Chipettes!" said the three sisters. "I'm Dave. I'm their father and

songwriter." said Dave. "We are pleased to hear that you guys will be on the track with us this season." said John. "Yeah. We're so excited!" said Theodore. "Well

then, first of all, we were wondering if you would all like to come on out to Auto Club Raceway with us, so you can see what you guys will be doing next season." said

Don. "Yeah!" said the six chipmunks at the same time. "And we also need to know which drivers you'll be with for the season." said John. "Alvin, you're first." said

Dave. Alvin thought for a moment and then he made his decision. "I'll race in Pro Stock Motorcycle for Eddie Krawiec!" said Alvin. "Okay. But remember that Pro

Stock Motorcycle will not be at all the events. So if you want to, you can pick another class to race in if you wish." said Terry. "Then I also choose Top Fuel, driving for

Spencer Massey!" said Alvin. "Okay. You got it!" said Don. "Awesome!" said Alvin. "Simon, you're next." said Dave. Simon immediately knew what class he wanted to

be in. "I want to be in Pro Stock, driving for Allen Johnson!" said Simon. "Okay! Welcome to the team!" said Allen. "Sweet!" said Simon. "Theodore, take your pick."

said Dave. Theodore also knew what class he wanted to be in. "Oh, oh! I want to race in Top Fuel for Antron Brown!" said Theodore. "You got it." said Don. "Alright!"

said Theodore excitedly. "Brittany, it's your turn." said Dave. Brittany thought for a moment and then made her decision. "Ok. I choose Funny Car, driving for Robert

Hight!" said Brittany. "Great to have you on the team!" said John. "Cool!" said Brittany. "Jeanette, take your pick." said Dave. Jeanette thought for a moment and

then made her choice. "Alright. I choose Funny Car, driving for Ron Capps!" said Jeanette. "Welcome to the team." said Don. "Eleanor, take your pick." said Dave.

Eleanor immediately knew which class she wanted to be in. "I want to be in Funny Car, driving for "Fast Jack" Beckman!" said Eleanor. "Glad to have you on the

team." said Don. "Okay, Dave. Take your pick." said Alvin. Dave thought for a moment and then made his decision. "I choose Funny Car, and I'll drive for Mike Neff!"

said Dave. "Welcome to the team!" said John. "You all ready to go test out your new rides?" asked John. "Yeah!" said the six chipmunks. "Alright. Let's go!" said John.

Dave and the six chipmunks then got changed and followed the team owners out the door, and then everyone headed to the Auto Club Raceway in Pomona.

0o0o0o0

A half hour later, Dave, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Don Schumacher, John Force, Allen Johnson, Terry Vance, and Byron Hines all arrived at Auto Club Raceway in

Pomona.

"Hi guys. Welcome to Auto Club Raceway!" said Tony Schumacher. "Hi!" said the six chipmunks together. "I see you guys are already suited up. You guys are quick.

But just wait till you see what going 320 mph in a Top Fuel dragster feels like." said Spencer Massey. "Wow." said Alvin. Then, the six chipmunks and Dave went to

their assigned cars and teams.

0o0o0o0

Moments later, Alvin was strapped down tight in the tight-spaced cockpit in the Battery Extender Top Fuel dragster of Spencer Massey, helmet and HANS device

securely on.

"You alright in there, Alvin?" asked Massey. "Yeah. I just had no idea it would be this tight in here." said Alvin. "Just stay calm and try to relax. Remember to shift

when you're going down the track. And keep your foot on the gas pedal the whole way down the track. And Alvin, just be careful." said Massey. "I will." said Alvin.

"Alright. Do a short burnout and then we'll send you down the track for your first test run." said Massey. Alvin started up the engine, did his burnout, then, he put the

dragster in reverse and backed up towards the starting line. After Spencer made some final adjustments, he got Alvin into position, and then Don Schumacher gave

Alvin the green light, and Alvin immediately floored the gas pedal and took off down the track. Alvin shifted gears like Massey showed him, and finally reached the

finish line in 3.530 seconds. After he crossed the finish line, he deployed his parachutes.

"_3.530 seconds, Alvin! Nice job!"_ said Massey over the radio. "Wow. I have never gone that fast before." said Alvin as he slowed down and turned towards the Victory

Lane area. Massey went to go get Alvin and bring him back to the pit area. Then, it was Theodore's turn.

"Ready, Theodore?" asked Brown. "As ready as I'll ever be." said Theodore. "You'll be fine. Just do what Alvin just did." said Brown. Then, Theodore started the

engine, and then he did his burnout. After Theodore warmed up the engine, he backed up towards the starting line. While Brown made final adjustments, Theodore

looked out the windshield, slightly afraid. Then, Brown got Theodore into position and then Don gave Theodore the green light, and Theodore took off as Alvin came

back from the Victory Lane area. Theodore shifted gears, and then reached the finish line and recorded a time of 3.459 seconds, which was faster than Alvin's time!

Theodore then deployed his parachutes.

"_3.459 seconds! Nice job, Theodore! You just beat your brother's time!"_ said Brown over the radio. "Wow! I beat my brother's time! Cool!" said Theodore. "Way to go,

Theodore! Atta boy!" said Alvin as Theodore turned towards the Victory Lane area. Then, as Theodore got out of the Matco Tools dragster, Simon warmed up his

Mopar Pro Stock car and did his burnout. Then, Simon backed up towards the starting line.

"_Ready for your first run, Simon?"_ asked Allen over the radio. "I'm ready." said Simon as he got into position. "Okay. As soon as you see the green light, go!" said

Allen. "Okay." said Simon. Then, when Simon was in position, Don gave Simon the green light, and Simon took off immediately as Theodore came back from the

Victory Lane area. Simon shifted gears, and he reached the finish line with a time of 5.784 seconds!

_"5.784 seconds! Nice job, Simon!"_ said Allen over the radio as Simon deployed his parachute. "Wow! That was incredible!" said Simon as he turned towards the

Victory Lane area. Then, Brittany in the AAA Funny Car and Dave in the Castrol GTX Funny Car came up to the starting line and did their burnouts.

_"You two ready?"_ asked John Force over the radio as Brittany and Dave backed up to the starting line. "Yep. This is going to be fun!" said Brittany. "Yep! Let's go!"

said Dave. Then, after the final adjustments were made, Brittany and Dave got into position at the starting line. Then, John gave the green light, and Brittany and

Dave took immediately as Simon came back from the Victory Lane. Brittany and Dave shifted gears as they raced down the track, and Brittany beat Dave to the finish

line with a time of 4.368 seconds, while Dave recorded a time of 4.376 seconds!

"Wooohooo! Man, that was fun!" said Brittany. "That was pretty cool!" said Dave as he and Brittany deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track and went to

the Victory Lane area. Then, Jeanette in the Napa Auto Parts Funny Car and Eleanor in the Valvoline Next Gen Funny Car went to the starting line and did their

burnouts. The two sisters then backed up towards the starting line.

_"You two ready?"_ asked Don over the radio as the final adjustments were made. "Yep. We're ready." said Jeanette. "I'm ready." said Eleanor. Then, after the final

adjustments were made, Jeanette and Eleanor got into position at the starting line. Then Don gave the green light, and Jeanette and Eleanor took off immediately as

Brittany and Dave came back from the Victory Lane area. Jeanette and Eleanor shifted gears as they raced down the track, and Eleanor beat Jeanette to the line with

a time of 4.267 seconds, while Jeanette recorded a time of 4.289 seconds. Both times were faster than Brittany and Dave's times, Eleanor's time being the fastest

one in the Funny Car class!

"Wooohooo! That was amazing!" said Eleanor as she and Jeanette deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track and headed towards the Victory Lane area. A few

minutes later, everyone was back at the starting line to watch Alvin make his first test run for Pro Stock Motorcycle. Alvin came up to the starting line, and did his

burnout. He did not need to back up, so he stopped before he crossed the line.

"You ready for this, Alvin?" asked Theodore over the radio. "Yeah. I'm ready." said Alvin. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor made the final adjustments, and then Simon

got Alvin into position at the starting line. Then, Eddie Krawiec gave the green light, and then Alvin took off immediately. He shifted gears as he raced down the

track, and then he crossed the finish line with a time of 6.258 seconds!

_"6.258 seconds! That was fantastic, Alvin!" _said Brittany over the radio. "Wooohooo!" said Alvin as he pulled off the track and went back to the starting line.

"Thank you all for coming out here today, and we will see you back here in February for the Winternationals to start the 2012 NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing Series

season!" said Tony Schumacher. Then, the cars, dragsters, and Alvin's motorcycle were all loaded up into the haulers, Dave and the six chipmunks left the track, and

were home a half hour later.

"What an awesome day!" said Alvin. "Yep. I agree with you there." said Brittany. "And I got to spend with my family, friends, and the girl that I love." said Alvin.

"Awwwwww!" said Brittany as she and Alvin shared a warm kiss on the lips. Then, after everyone took turns taking a shower and brushing their teeth, everyone was

in their pajamas, and in bed moments later. Everyone said good night to each other, Simon and Jeanette placed their glasses next to the nightstand, Dave turned out

the lights, and then went to sleep. The six chipmunks slept happily in their bunks, excited about racing in the NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing Series.

**Wow! Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are going to be racing in the NHRA Full Throttle Drag Racing Series! Who will **

**win the Winternationals? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter/first race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pomona

Chapter 2: Pomona

**Here's chapter 2 of NHRA Chipmunks and Chipettes! Enjoy! Smoke the tires and light the fires! Let's go racing, boys and girls!**

After testing out their thrilling new rides, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at the Auto Club Raceway. They were going to begin the

season with the NHRA Winternationals in Pomona.

"Wow. Quite a crowd we've got here today." said Alvin as he and the others gathered with the rest of the drivers for driver introductions. "Yeah. This should be a fun

day!" said Tony Schumacher. "You two are going to do great today." said Spencer Massey. "Thanks." said Alvin. Antron Brown noticed Theodore's hands shaking a

little bit.

"Scared, Theodore?" asked Brown. "A little." said Theodore. "That's alright. I felt the same way before my first race too." said Brown. "But then you became one of

the greatest drag racers ever." said Theodore. "Yes, I did, because I had confidence. I know you can do it too." said Brown. "Thanks, Antron." said Theodore. Then,

Paul Page started the pre-race show.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the Auto Club Raceway! I'm Paul Page, alongside former NHRA drag racer, Mike Dunn. Mike, we have new drivers this year, and

seven of them are Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor! What do you think about this?" asked Paul. "I think it's pretty awesome because I

am a big fan of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes! Those guys are going to rock on the track today!" said Mike. "Speaking of the Chipmunks, I believe Gary Gerould is

with the leader of the Chipmunks right now. Gary?" said Paul.

"That's right, Paul. I'm with Alvin Seville, leader of the Chipmunks. Alvin, you're racing in Top Fuel since Pro Stock Motorcycle is not here today. How good of a

dragster do you think you have today?" asked Gary. "I think we have a strong Prestone Antifreeze dragster today. We'll take this one round at a time, and if we win,

great! If not, we'll move on and learn from it." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin. I believe Dave Rieff is with your little brother, Theodore. Dave Rieff?" said Gary. "Thanks,

Gary. I'm with Theodore right now, who is getting ready to roll out to the line. Theodore, do you think you guys can have a strong run today?" asked Rieff. "Yeah, I

think so. We're just going to do what we can to make it happen today. Plus, I will also be cheering on my brothers, the Chipettes, and our dad, who is also named

Dave." said Theodore. "Thanks Theodore." said Rieff.

0o0o0o0

The pre-race ceremonies got through, some of the cars and dragsters were lined up while the other teams prepared for the race. Then, Alvin got to give the

command.

"DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES AND LET'S RACE!" said Alvin excitedly. Then, as the first two Top Fuel engines roared to life, Paul Page started the race coverage.

"Hello race fans, and welcome to the 2012 O'Reilly Auto Parts NHRA Winternationals! I'm Paul Page, alongside Mike Dunn. Mike, what can we expect from the races

today?" asked Paul. "Lots of exciting finishes, close finishes, and hopefully the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, along with Dave Seville, will win today!" said Mike. "Well

then, let's take a look at the Top Fuel ladder as Clay Millican and Khalid Albalooshi come to the starting line. On the first side of the ladder, #1 qualifier Morgan Lucas

will go up against #16 qualifier Rod Fuller. #8 qualifier Shawn Langdon will go up against #9 qualifier Steve Torrence. #4 qualifier Theodore Seville will go up against

#13 qualifier Cory McClenathan. #5 qualifier Brandon Bernstein will go up against #12 qualifier David Grubnic. The ones who have lane choice are Lucas, Langdon,

Theodore, and Bernstein. On the other side of the ladder, #2 qualifier Alvin Seville will go up against #15 qualifier Steve Faria. #7 qualifier Khalid AlBalooshi will go

up against #10 qualifier Clay Millican. #3 qualifier Bob Vandergriff will go up against #14 qualifier Terry McMillen. #6 qualifier Tony Schumacher will go up against

#11 qualifier Doug Kalitta. The ones who have lane choice are Alvin, AlBalooshi, Vandergriff, and Schumacher." said Page as Millican and AlBalooshi did their

burnouts. "The order for round one will be AlBalooshi/Millican, Langdon/Torrence, Bernstein/Grubnic, Theodore/McClenathan, Lucas/Fuller, Vandergriff/McMillen,

Alvin/Faria, and Schumacher/Kalitta." said Dunn. Then, Millican and AlBalooshi backed up towards the starting line and the final adjustments were made to their

dragsters. Then, the pair got into position at the starting line, Millican in the left lane, and AlBalooshi in the right lane. Then, an NHRA official gave the green light,

and both drivers took off immediately and shifted gears as they raced down the track. When they reached the finish line, Millican beat AlBalooshi to the line with a

record of 3.818 seconds, 318.92 mph, and his reaction time of .081 seconds, while AlBalooshi recorded 3.917 seconds, 310.55 mph, and his reaction time of .102

seconds. Both drivers deployed their parachutes immediately.

"Millican wins and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers pulled off the track. Then, Langdon and Torrence came to the starting line. The pair

did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. Theodore, strapped in with his safety gear on, watched nervously from the cockpit of his Matco Tools dragster.

"I hope I do well today." said Theodore to himself. After the final adjustments were made to Langdon and Torrence's dragsters, the pair got into position at the

starting line, Torrence in the left lane, and Langdon in the right lane. Then, they got the green light, and both drivers took off immediately and shifted gears as they

raced down the track. When they reached the finish line, Langdon beat Torrence to the line, with a record of 3.827 seconds, 322.81 mph, and his reaction time

of .010 seconds, while Torrence recorded 3.820 seconds, 320.28 mph, and his reaction time of .059 seconds as the two drivers deployed their parachutes. Langdon

won on a holeshot.

"It will be a holeshot win for Langdon! He advances to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers pulled off the track. As Bernstein and Grubnic finished their

burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Theodore and McClenathan were moved up in line. Theodore knew his turn was coming.

"You ready, Theodore? You're next." said Brown. "Yeah. I just hope Alvin's watching." said Theodore. "He will when he moves up in line." said Brown as the final

adjustments were made to Bernstein and Grubnic's cars. Then, the pair was moved into position at the starting line, Grubnic in the left lane, Bernstein in the right

lane. Then, they got the green light and took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Bernstein won on a

holeshot, recording 3.832 seconds, 319.22 seconds, and his reaction time of .059 seconds, while Grubnic recorded 3.816 seconds, 318.84 mph, and a reaction time

of .079 seconds as they deployed their parachutes.

"Bernstein wins on a holeshot! He will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers pulled off the track. Then, it was Theodore's turn. He and McClenathan

started their engines.

"Alright, Theodore. You do your burnout, and while the crew makes the final adjustments, I'll check our radio communications." said Brown as McClenathan did his

burnout. "Alright." said Theodore. Then, Theodore did his burnout as McClenathan backed up towards the starting line. Theodore then backed up towards the starting

line.

"Nicely done, Theodore! Can you hear me?" asked Brown. _"Yeah! Loud and clear!"_ said Theodore over the radio. "Alright. As soon as you see the green light, go!" said

Brown. _"Got it, Antron."_ said Theodore. After the final adjustments were made, Brown got Theodore into position at the starting line as McClenathan did the same

thing, Theodore in the right lane, and McClenathan in the left lane. Then, they were given the green light, and both racers took off immediately and shifted gears as

they raced down the track. McClenathan smoked his tires halfway down the track, slowing him down, and allowing Theodore to drive off for the win, recording 3.801

seconds, 325.92 mph, and his reaction time of .054 seconds, while McClenathan recorded 5.902 seconds, 108.47 mph, and his reaction time of .086 seconds.

"Theodore scores his very first career round win! And he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as Theodore's parachutes deployed. "3.801 seconds! Nice job,

Theodore!" said Brown. _"Wooohooo! That was awesome!"_ said Theodore over the radio. "Way to go, Theodore!" said Alvin. "Atta boy, Theodore!" said Brittany. "Nice

work, Theodore!" said Simon. "Good job, Theodore!" said Jeanette. "That's my boy!" said Eleanor. "Well done, Theodore!" said Dave. As Theodore pulled off the track,

Lucas and Fuller came to the starting line and did their burnouts. Theodore got unbuckled and climbed out of his dragster.

"Wooo! Yeah!" said Theodore excitedly as he climbed out and took off his gloves, helmet, and HANS device. As Lucas and Fuller backed up to the starting line, Alvin

knew his turn was coming up soon.

"I hope I do as well as Theodore did." said Alvin to himself as Lucas and Fuller got into position at the starting line, Lucas in the left lane, and Fuller in the right lane.

Then, they got the green light, and both drivers took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Lucas beat

Fuller to the line, recording 3.805 seconds, 323.43 mph, and his reaction time of .038 seconds, while Fuller recorded 4.040 seconds, 251.30 mph, and his reaction

time of .057 seconds. As Vandergriff and McMillen did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Gary Gerould came and interviewed Theodore.

"Theodore, you just scored your very first career round win! Congratulations! You're moving on to round 2!" said Gary. "Thanks. This team has been working hard all

weekend, and we're going to continue this strong run throughout the day." said Theodore before he took a sip of a Full Throttle energy drink. "How nervous were you

when you were sitting in line?" asked Gary. "I was a little scared, but I knew that the team believed in me, and that if we work together as a team, we can do it. Now

I'm confident and hopefully we can make it all the way to the final round and win this thing." said Theodore. "Good job, Theodore. Go rest up for round 2." said Gary.

Theodore then helped take the Matco Tools dragster back to the pits along with the other racers than ran before him and McClenathan. Then, Vandergriff and

McMillen got into position at the starting line, McMillen in the left lane, and Vandergriff in the right lane. Then, both drivers got the green light, and took off

immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track, When they reached the finish line, Vandergriff beat McMillen, who's supercharger backfired as they came

to the line, recording an ET of 3.831 seconds, 324.20 mph, and his reaction time of .072 seconds, while McMillen recorded an ET of 4.262 seconds, 222.58 mph, and

his reaction time of .078 seconds.

"Vandergriff wins, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. Then, it was Alvin's turn.

"Alright, Alvin, do your burnout like you did in testing, and then I'll check radio communications as you back up to the starting line." said Massey. "Got it, Spencer."

said Alvin. Then, Alvin did his burnout, and then Faria did his burnout as Alvin backed up to the starting line.

"Nicely done, Alvin! Can you hear me?" asked Massey. _"I've got you loud and clear, Spencer."_ said Alvin over the radio. "Good. As soon as you see the green light,

go!" said Massey. "Got it, Spencer." said Alvin. Then, after the final adjustments were made, Alvin and Faria got into position at the starting line, Alvin in the right

lane, and Faria in the left lane. Then, they were given the green light, and took off immediately, shifting gears as they went down the track. Faria, however, had

problems early on, which allowed Alvin to drive away for the win, and Alvin recorded an ET of 3.782 seconds, 325.53 mph, and his reaction time of .052 seconds,

while Faria recorded an ET of 5.831 seconds, 114.66 mph, and his reaction time of .114 seconds.

"Just like his little brother, Alvin scores his first career round win, and he too, will advance to round 2! He even beat Theodore's time!" said Paul Page as Alvin

deployed his parachutes and pulled off the track.

"3.782 seconds! Nice work, Alvin!" said Massey. _"Woooohoooo! Awesome, baby!"_ said Alvin over the radio. "Way to go, Alvin!" said Simon. "That's my boy!" said

Brittany. "Nice job, Alvin!" said Jeanette. "Good job, Alvin!" said Eleanor. "Atta boy, Alvin!" said Dave. Then, Theodore's team began taking apart the engine as the

final pair in Top Fuel for round one came to the starting line: Schumacher and Kalitta. Alvin got unbuckled and climbed out of the dragster.

"Wooohooo! Yeah! Awesome baby!" said Alvin. He then took off his helmet, gloves, and HANS device. As the pair did their burnouts and backed up to the starting

line, Gary Gerould interviewed Alvin.

"Alvin, you'll be joining Theodore in round 2! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. I'm just so proud of this team. During the rest of the round, I'll be cheering on

Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave. Hopefully we will be on the Victory Lane stage at the end of the day." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Gary as

Schumacher and Kalitta got into position at the starting line, Schumacher in the right lane, and Kalitta in the left lane. Then, they were given the green light, and

both took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track. Kalitta smoked his tires, which slowed him down, and allowed Schumacher to take the win,

recording an ET of 3.790 seconds, 324.67 seconds, and his reaction time of .034 seconds, while Kalitta recorded an ET of 6.195 seconds, 109.82 mph, and his

reaction time of .066 seconds.

"Schumacher wins, and all three Don Schumacher Racing dragsters will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as Alvin helped push the Prestone Antifreeze dragster

back to the pits. "One end of the Top Fuel ladder for round 2 will be like this: Lucas vs. Langdon, and Theodore vs. Bernstein. On the other end of the ladder, it will be

Alvin vs. Millican, and Vandergriff vs. Schumacher. The ones who get lane choice are Lucas, Theodore, Alvin, and Schumacher." said Page. "Now it's time for the

Funny Cars to hit the track!" said Mike Dunn. "Right, you are, Mike! Here's the Funny Car ladder for round one. On one end of the ladder, Brittany Seville, the leader

of the Chipettes, will start out the season as the #1 qualifier in her NHRA Funny Car debut, and she goes up against #16 qualifier Todd Lesenko. #8 qualifier Jeanette

Seville will go up against #9 qualifier Matt Hagan, who happens to be Jeanette's teammate. #4 qualifier Dave Seville will go up against #13 qualifier Tony Pedregon.

#5 qualifier Bob Tasca III will go up against #12 qualifier Courtney Force. On the other side of the ladder, #2 qualifier Eleanor Seville will go up against #15 qualifier

Bob Bode. #7 qualifier Jeff Arend will go up against #10 qualifier Gary Densham. #3 qualifier Johnny Gray will go up against #14 qualifier Tim Wilkerson. And #6

qualifier John Force will go up against #11 qualifier Alexis DeJoria. The ones who get lane choice are Brittany, Jeanette, Dave, Tasca, Eleanor, Arend, Gray, and John

Force. The order for round one will be Arend/Densham, Gray/Wilkerson, Eleanor/Bode, Brittany/Lesenko, Dave/Pedregon, Tasca/Courtney Force, John Force/DeJoria,

and Jeanette/Hagan." said Page as Arend and Densham finished their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. As the Funny Car bodies were lifted for final

adjustments to be made, Alvin's team, along with the other Top Fuel teams that won in round one, started taking apart the engines and getting the dragsters

prepped for round 2.

"Alright boys, let's get to work." said Alvin. The team immediately started taking the engine apart as Alvin reset the parachutes. Arend and Densham got into position

at the starting line, Arend in the left lane, and Densham in the right lane. Then, they were given the green light, and both drivers took off immediately and shifted

gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Densham beat Arend to the line, recording an ET of 4.102 seconds, 304.53 mph, and his

reaction time of 0.111 seconds, while Arend recorded an ET of 4.163 seconds, 307.44 mph, and his reaction time of .060 seconds.

"Densham wins in a close finish over Arend! He will advance to round two!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track.

Jeanette was waiting in line nervously for her matchup with Hagan.

"This is going to be quite a season." said Jeanette, who was suited up in her blue Napa Auto Parts firesuit. As Gray and Wilkerson finished their burnouts and backed

up to the starting line, Eleanor moved up, knowing her turn was coming.

"I hope my run goes as smoothly as Theodore's run did." said Jeanette as final adjustments were made to Gray and Wilkerson's cars. Then, Gray and Wilkerson got

into position at the starting line, Wilkerson in the left lane, and Gray in the right lane. Then, both drivers got the green light, and took off immediately and shifted

gears as they went down the track. Gray smoked his tires early, which slowed him down, allowing Wilkerson to drive away for the win, recording an ET of 4.068

seconds, 306.19 mph, and his reaction time of .057 seconds, while Gray recorded an ET of 6.364 seconds, 105.15 mph, and his reaction time of .083 seconds.

"Wilkerson wins this round as Gray has problems, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the

track. Then, it was Eleanor's turn.

"Here we go." said Eleanor to herself as she and Bode started up their engines. Then, Eleanor did her burnout and then backed up to the starting line as Bode did his

burnout.

"Nicely done, Eleanor! Can you hear me?" asked Beckman. _"Loud and clear!"_ said Eleanor over the radio. "Good. As soon as that green light comes on, go!" said

Beckman. "Green is my favorite color." said Eleanor to herself. After final adjustments were made, Eleanor and Bode got into position at the starting line, Eleanor in

the right lane, Bode in the left lane. Then, they got the green light, and both took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track. Bode had problems

on the track halfway down, which slowed him down and allowing Eleanor to drive off for the win, recording an ET of 4.278 seconds, 306.60 mph, and her reaction

time of .077 seconds, while Bode recorded an ET of 5.630 seconds, 135.32 mph, and his reaction time of .104 seconds.

"Eleanor scores her first career round win in Funny Car! She and Theodore will both compete in round 2 in their respective classes!" said Paul Page as Eleanor and

Bode deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track.

"_4.278 seconds! Nicely done, Eleanor!"_ said Beckman over the radio. "Wooohooo! That's what I'm talking about, guys!" said Eleanor. "Way to go, Eleanor!" said

Theodore. "Yeah, Eleanor!" said Simon. "Atta girl, Eleanor!" said Brittany. "Nice job, Eleanor!" said Jeanette. "Awesome, Eleanor!" said Alvin. "You did it!" said Dave.

"Try and beat that, Brittany!" said Eleanor. "Challenge accepted." said Brittany as she started the engine in her AAA Funny Car. Eleanor then got unbuckled and

climbed out of her Valvoline Next Gen Funny Car.

"Yeah, baby! Woooo!" said Eleanor as she climbed out of the car through the roof flap. As she took off her helmet, HANS device, and gloves, Brittany did her burnout.

As Brittany backed up to the starting line, Lesenko did his burnout and then backed up to the starting line as well. As final adjustments were made to the cars, Gary

Gerould interviewed Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you, Alvin, and Theodore are the first three members of your family to advance into round 2. Do you think Brittany, Jeanette, Dave, and Simon can do the

same?" asked Gary. "Thanks. I hope so. It would be pretty cool if that happened today." said Eleanor. "Your oldest sister, Brittany, is up. You going to cheer her on?"

asked Gary. "Of course! I always cheer my family on!" said Eleanor. "Thanks Eleanor. Good luck in round 2." said Gary. As Eleanor helped push her Funny Car back to

the pits, Brittany and Lesenko were at the starting line, having their final adjustments made to their cars.

"You ready for this, Brittany?" asked Hight. "Yeah, I'm ready. Hopefully being the #1 qualifier will work out for us." said Brittany as she started moving the car

forward. Then, Brittany and Lesenko got into position at the starting line, Brittany in the right lane, and Lesenko in the left lane. Then, both drivers got the green light

and immediately took off and shifted gears as they went down the track. But Brittany smoked her tires early, which slowed her down, and allowed Lesenko to drive

away for the win, and he recorded an ET of 4.695 seconds, 187.34 mph, and his reaction time of .099 seconds, while Brittany recorded an ET of 5.941 seconds,

116.00 mph, and her reaction time of .083 seconds. Brittany was furious.

"_WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"_ shouted Brittany over the radio as her parachutes deployed. "Brittany, relax. These things happen a lot." said Hight as Brittany

pulled off the track. _"I can't believe this! I start out as the #1 qualifier and I get knocked out in round 1?! Unbelieveable!"_ said Brittany angrily. She angrily got

unbuckled and climbed out through the roof of her Funny Car. She took off her helmet, gloves, and HANS device, threw her gloves and HANS device into the car,

angrily threw her helmet down onto the ground in frustration, and then stormed off, not wanting to be interviewed.

"I have nothing nice to say, Gary." said Brittany as she stormed off. But she decided to show respect for Lesenko and she went over to him and the two racers shook

hands. As Brittany fumed about her round one loss, Dave and Tony Pedregon did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line.

"You ready for your first Funny Car race, Dave?" asked Neff over the radio. "Yep. Let's do this." said Dave as he backed up. As Dave and Pedregon's teams made final

adjustments to their cars, Alvin saw Brittany. Alvin tried to talk to Brittany, but Brittany refused to talk.

"Don't talk to me right now. Leave me alone." said Brittany as she went into the RV. Alvin stared at Brittany, speechless. "I can tell she's upset, but over THAT? It

was just a mistake she made. And she refused to talk to me? That's not like Brittany." said Alvin. After the final adjustments, Dave and Pedregon moved into position

at the starting line, Dave in the right lane, Pedregon in the left lane. Then, they got the green light, and both drivers took off immediately and shifted gears as they

went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Dave beat Pedregon to the line, recording an ET of 4.077 seconds, 316.97 mph, and his reaction time of .088

seconds, while Pedregon recorded an ET of 4.249 seconds, 289.41 mph, and his reaction time of .049 seconds.

"Dave Seville wins, and he will advance to round #2!" said Paul Page as Dave and Pedregon's parachutes deployed. "Woooohoooo! Yeah!" said Dave. _"Nice job, Dave! _

_Nice job!"_ said Neff over the radio. "Way to go, Dave!" said Jeanette. "Excellent, Dave!" said Simon as Dave pulled off the track. Then, as Tasca and Funny Car rookie

Courtney Force did their burnouts at the starting line, Simon waited at the end of the Funny Car line with Jeanette, who was going up against her Don Schumacher

Racing teammate, Matt Hagan.

"I'm so nervous, Simon. I'm a bit scared." said Jeanette, whose hands started shaking slightly. "It's okay, Jeanette. I'm right here." said Simon as he held her hand

to calm her down. "I don't know if I'll make it all the way down the track." said Jeanette. "Yes, you can. Just imagine me pushing the car towards finish line." said

Simon. "It'll be okay, Jeanette. I'll be at the starting line with your team, watching you." said Simon. "Okay, I guess." said Jeanette as Simon helped her get strapped

into her Napa Auto Parts Funny Car.

After Tasca and Force backed up to the starting line, the teams made the final adjustments, and then got into position at the starting line, Force in the left lane, Tasca

in the right lane. Then, both drivers got the green light and shifted gears as they went down the track. Tasca smoked the tires halfway down the track, allowing

Courtney Force to drive away to her first career round win, recording an ET of 4.204 seconds, 309.27 mph, and her reaction time of .113 seconds, while Tasca

recorded an ET of 4.465 seconds, 205.57 mph, and his reaction time of .047 seconds.

"Courtney Force gets her first career round win, and she will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes. Simon and Jeanette

were still in line.

"You're up after John Force and DeJoria." said Simon as Courtney Force and Tasca pulled off the track. "I hope I don't screw up." said Jeanette to herself as John

Force and Funny Car rookie Alexis DeJoria did their burnouts. As they backed up to the starting line, Theodore was asleep in the hauler, resting before his second-

round matchup with Bernstein while the team worked on putting the engine back together. Luckily, Theodore had earplugs with him, and the door was closed. Antron

Brown peeked in and smiled.

"Is he okay?" asked Tony Schumacher. "Shhh. He's asleep." whispered Brown. "Oh. Okay. Let him know when Pro Stock is just about done." whispered Schumacher.

"Will do." said Brown. After final adjustments were made to Force and DeJoria's cars, Force and DeJoria got into position at the starting line, Force in the right lane,

DeJoria in the left lane. Both drivers got the green light and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Force beat DeJoria to the

line, recording an ET of 4.124 seconds, 313.44 mph, and his reaction time of .084 seconds, while DeJoria recorded an ET of 4.141 seconds, 310.27 mph, and her

reaction time of .119 seconds.

"John Force will join his daughter, Courtney, in round 2!" said Paul Page as the parachutes deployed. Then, it was Jeanette's turn.

"You're up, Jeanette. Your first race is now." said Simon as he started the engine on Jeanette's Funny Car. After Simon tapped the Funny Car body twice, Jeanette

took that as her signal to do her burnout. As she and Hagan finished their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Dave

came walking up to the starting line to watch Jeanette's first race.

"Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Dave are here." said Simon as final adjustments were made to Jeanette's car. "As soon as you see the green light, go!" said

Simon. "Got it!" said Jeanette. Then, the Funny Car body was lowered down and secured. After Jeanette and Hagan got into position at the starting line, Jeanette in

the right lane, Hagan in the left lane, Simon gave a thumbs-up and salute to Jeanette, which Jeanette returned, Simon removed the throttle-stop, and then ran back

to the burnout area. Then, both drivers got the green light and took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track. Hagan smoked his tires late in

the run, which slowed him down and allowed Jeanette to drive away for the win, recording an ET of 4.093 seconds, 312.06 mph, and her reaction time of .059

seconds, while Hagan recorded an ET of 4.298 seconds, 269.73 mph, and his reaction time of .062 seconds.

"Hagan smoked his tires, meaning Jeanette gets her first career round win, and she will join her sister, Eleanor, in round two!" said Paul Page as the two racers

deployed their parachutes. _"4.093 seconds, Jeanette! You did it! You got your first career round win! You're moving on to round 2!"_ said Simon over the radio as

Jeanette and Hagan pulled off the track. "WOOOOOHOOOO! I DID IT!" said Jeanette, clearly pleased. "Way to go, Jeanette!" said Alvin. "Yeah, Jeanette!" said

Theodore. "Atta girl, Jeanette!" said Brittany. "Nice job, Jeanette!" said Eleanor. "Awesome job, Jeanette!" said Dave. Simon headed to the back of the Pro Stock line

as Jeanette got unbuckled and climbed out of her Funny Car through the roof.

"Wooohooo! Yeah!" said Jeanette as she took off her helmet, gloves, and HANS device. Gary Gerould interviewed Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you just got your first career round win! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. I'm just so proud of this whole Napa Auto Parts team. They've been working

hard all weekend, and we're hoping to continue doing that all season long." said Jeanette. "Do you think your team will be strong enough to get your first career

national event win?" asked Gary. "We'll see. There are some strong drivers out here. John Force is a fantastic racer. All I can I say is that it's going to be a long day,

and anything can happen in this sport." said Jeanette. "Thanks Jeanette. Good luck in round 2." said Gary. Jeanette then helped push her Funny Car back to the pits.

"That's it for Funny Car round one. On one side of the Funny Car ladder for round 2, it will be Lesenko vs. Jeanette, and Dave vs. Courtney Force. On the other side of

the ladder, it will be Eleanor vs. Densham, and Wilkerson vs. John Force. The ones who get lane choice are Jeanette, Dave, Densham, and John Force." said Paul

Page. "Now it's time for Pro Stock!" said Mike Dunn. "Right, you are, Mike! On one side of the Pro Stock ladder, #1 qualifier Jason Line will go up against #16 qualifier

Grace Howell. #8 qualifier Shane Gray will go up against #9 qualifier Ron Krisher. #4 qualifier Simon Seville will go up against #13 qualifier Erica Enders. #5 qualifier

Greg Anderson will go up against #12 qualifier Larry Morgan. On the other side of the ladder, #2 Mike Edwards will go up against #15 qualifier V Gaines. #7 qualifier

will go up against #10 qualifier Kurt Johnson. #3 qualifier Ronnie Humphrey will go up against #14 qualifier Jeg Coughlin. And #6 qualifier Vincent Nobile will go up

against #11 qualifier Greg Stanfield. The order for Pro Stock round 1 will be Gray/Krisher, Brogdon/Johnson, Nobile/Stanfield, Anderson/Morgan, Humphrey/Coughlin,

Edwards/Gaines, Line/Howell, and Simon/Enders." said Page as Gray and Krisher finished their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. As final adjustments were

made, Simon sat in his Mopar-sponsored Pro Stock car with the door open, wearing his firesuit and shoes.

"This is going to be quite a season." said Simon to himself. Gray and Krisher got into position at the starting line, Gray in the right lane, Krisher in the left lane. Then,

they both got the green light, and took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track, when they reached the finish line, Gray beat Krisher to the

line, recording an ET of 6.571 seconds, 210.05 mph, and his reaction time of .039 seconds, while Krisher recorded an ET of 6.605 seconds, 199.79 mph, and his

reaction time of .071 seconds.

"Gray drives away for the win, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. Then, as Rodger

Brogdon and Kurt Johnson did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Alvin was helping his team with putting the engine back together.

"Good work, guys. Let's keep it up." said Alvin as he put in new pistons. Theodore, however, was back to sleep, but then, Antron Brown came walking in.

"Theodore?" said Brown. "Hmm? Oh, hi Antron. What's up?" yawned Theodore. "Pro Stock started their round. You'd better get yourself energized. You're going up

against Bernstein in round 2." said Antron. "Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes." said Theodore. "Okay. The team just finished getting the car ready." said Brown.

"Excellent!" said Theodore happily as Brogdon and Johnson finished getting the final adjustments to their cars. Both drivers got into position at the starting line,

Johnson in the left lane, Brogdon in the right lane. Both drivers got the green light and took off immediately, shifting gears as they went down the track. When they

reached the finish line, Brogdon beat Johnson to the line, recording an ET of 6.561 seconds, 210.24 mph, and his reaction time of .067 seconds, while Johnson

recorded an ET of 6.590 seconds, 210.51 mph, and his reaction time of .041 seconds.

"Brogdon gets the win, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. Then, as Nobile and

Stanfield did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Alvin finished re-packing the parachutes while his team continued putting the engine back together.

"There we go. Parachutes are set. How are you guys doing over there?" asked Alvin. "We're almost done, Alvin." said one of the crew members. "Better get suited up

because after Pro Stock gets done, Top Fuel round 2 is going to start." said Massey. "Got it." said Alvin. As the leader of the Chipmunks got dressed into his firesuit,

Nobile and Stanfield finished getting their adjustments and got into position at the starting line, Stanfield in the left lane, Nobile in the right lane. Both drivers got the

green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Nobile beat Stanfield to the line, recording an ET

of 6.558 seconds, 211.56 mph, and his reaction time of .020 seconds, while Stanfield recorded an ET of 6.585 seconds, 210.28 mph, and his reaction time of .015

seconds.

"Nobile gets the win, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. As Coughlin and Humphrey

did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Theodore helped push the Matco Tools dragster out to the line.

"Round 2, here we come." said Theodore as the final adjustments were made to Coughlin and Humphrey's cars. "Yep." said Brown. Coughlin and Humphrey then got

into position at the starting line, Coughlin in the right lane, Humphrey in the left lane. Then, both drivers got the green line and shifted gears as they went down the

track. When they reached the finish line, Coughlin beat Humphrey to the line, recording an ET of 6.581 seconds, 210.47 mph, and his reaction time of .021 seconds,

while Humphrey recorded an ET of 6.569 seconds, 211.99 mph, and his reaction time of .059 seconds.

"Coughlin wins on a holeshot in his first race back, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the

track. As Greg Anderson and Larry Morgan did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Simon got strapped into his Mopar-sponsored Dodge Avenger Pro

Stock car.

"Jeg, I hope I join you in round 2." said Simon as he put on his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. Then, after final adjustments were made, Anderson and Morgan got

into position at the starting line, Anderson in the left lane, Morgan in the right lane. Then, both drivers got the green light and shifted gears as they went down the

track. When they reached the finish line, Anderson beat Morgan to the line, recording an ET of 6.539 seconds, 211.46 seconds, and his reaction time of .025 seconds,

while Morgan recorded an ET of 6.607 seconds, 210.18 seconds, and his reaction time of .005 seconds. As Mike Edwards and V Gaines did their burnouts and backed

up to the starting line, Simon sat in his Pro Stock car, waiting for his turn.

"Well, it looks like you're all set to go." said Allen Johnson as final adjustments were made to Edwards and Gaines' cars. "Yep. I hope I can get through this round

with a win." said Simon. "You're going to do great." said Johnson. Edwards and Gaines both got into position at the starting line, Edwards in the left lane, and Gaines

in the right lane. They both got the green light, and both took off immediately and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they got to the finish line,

Edwards beat Gaines to the line, recording an ET of 6.649 seconds, 211.06 mph, and his reaction time of .034 seconds, while Gaines recorded an ET of 6.646

seconds, 208.97 mph, and his reaction time of .061 seconds.

"Edwards wins on a holeshot, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. As Line and Howell

did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all started walking to the starting line to watch Simon's

matchup against Erica Enders.

"I hope Simon wins!" said Theodore excitedly. "Me too." said Alvin as he and everyone else covered their ears while Line and Howell did their burnouts and backed up

to the starting line. "You're next, Simon." said Jeanette. "Yep." said Simon as final adjustments were made to Line and Howell's cars. Then, Line and Howell got into

position at the starting line, Howell in the right lane, Line in the left lane. Then, both drivers got the green light, and took off immediately and shifted gears as they

went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Line beat Howell to the finish line, recording an ET of 6.546 seconds, 212.46 mph, and his reaction time

of .038 seconds, while Howell recorded an ET of 6.728 seconds, 207.08 mph, and her reaction time of .034 seconds.

"Last year's Pro Stock champion, Jason Line, wins, and he will advance to round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the

track. Then, it was Simon's turn.

"Alright, Simon. Do your burnout and then I'll check radio communications." said Johnson. "Got it." said Simon. Enders and Simon did their burnouts and then backed

up to the starting line.

"Nicely done! Can you hear me?" asked Johnson. _"Got you loud and clear!"_ said Simon over the radio. "Alright. As soon as you see the green light, go!" said Johnson.

_"Got it!"_ said Simon. Then, after final adjustments were made to Simon and Enders' cars, Dave got Simon into position at the starting line, Simon in the left lane,

Enders in the right lane. Then, both drivers took off, but Enders went too early by seven one-thousandths of a second, which automatically gave Simon the win, and

Enders slowed up on the track, and Simon drove away and beat her to the finish line, recording an ET of 6.559 seconds, 211.10 mph, and his reaction time of .019

seconds, while Enders managed to record an ET of 9.651 seconds, 95.90 mph, and her reaction time of -.007 seconds.

"Enders red-lights, meaning Simon gets his first career round win, and he will join his brothers, his dad, and his girlfriend in round 2!" said Paul Page as the two

racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track, ending round 1 for all three classes.

"6.559 seconds! Nice work, Simon!" said Johnson. "Way to go, Simon!" said Alvin. "You did it, Simon!" said Theodore. "Nice job, Simon!" said Brittany. "That's my

boy!" said Jeanette. "Yeah, Simon!" said Eleanor. "Good job, Simon!" said Dave. "Thanks guys!" said Simon before getting unbuckled and climbing out of the car. As

he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, Erica Enders drove up next to him and climbed out of her car. She then walked up to him.

"Congratulations on advancing, Simon." said Enders. "Thanks. You're actually quite a talented racer yourself." said Simon as the two racers shook hands. "Thanks.

You too. Good luck to you and the rest of your family and friends today." said Enders. "Thanks." said Simon. As Enders walked away, Gary Gerould came and

interviewed Simon.

"Well Simon, you're joining your family and friends in round 2! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. I really feel bad for Erica though. She's a really good racer, but

a win's a win. We'll take it, and we'll move onto the next round." said Simon. "Do you think you and your team have a shot at the final round today?" asked Gary.

"We'll see. There's some very strong drivers out here. I'm going up against Greg Anderson, who I know is going to have a strong run today, and we'll just race it out

and see what happens." said Simon as he took a sip of Full Throttle. "Good luck, Simon." said Gary.

"That's it for round one in Pomona: One end of the Pro Stock ladder for round 2 will look like this: Line vs. Gray, and Simon vs. Anderson. On the other side of the

ladder, it will be Edwards vs. Brogdon, and Coughlin vs. Nobile." said Paul Page. "The ones who get lane choice are Line, Anderson, Brogdon, and Nobile." said Mike

Dunn.

0o0o0o0

After all the Pro Stock Round One winners had made it back to the pits, the Top Fuel drivers that advanced to round 2 were in line at the starting line. Theodore and

Alvin were getting strapped back into their dragsters.

"You excited for this, Theodore?" asked Alvin. "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if you and I raced each other in the finals." said Theodore. "Theodore Seville, are you

challenging me?" asked Alvin. "Of course I am!" said Theodore. "Well then, if we both make it to the final round, challenge accepted." said Alvin. "You're on!" said

Theodore.

"Time for round 2!" said Mike Dunn. "Right, you are, Mike! And the order for Top Fuel round 2 will look like this: Lucas/Langdon, Theodore/Bernstein,

Vandergriff/Schumacher, and Alvin/Millican." said Paul Page as Lucas and Langdon's teams finished putting the engines back together while Lucas and Langdon

signed autographs for the fans. Alvin and Theodore were in line and waiting, also signing autographs for the fans. Then, as Lucas and Langdon did their burnouts and

backed up to the starting line, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave were waiting with Alvin and Theodore. After Alvin's race, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave

needed to rush back to their Funny Cars for their races too.

"You ready for this, Alvin?"asked Brittany. "Yep. I just hope I go down the track without any issues." said Alvin. "You're going to do great." said Brittany. "Thanks

Britt." said Alvin. After final adjustments were made to Lucas and Langdon's dragsters, they both got into position at the starting line, Lucas in the right lane,

Langdon in the left lane. Then, they both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line,

Lucas beat Langdon to the finish line, recording an ET of 3.792 seconds, 323.12 mph, and his reaction time of .046 seconds, while Langdon recorded an ET of 3.791

seconds, 319.45 mph, and his reaction time of .062 seconds.

"Lucas wins on a holeshot, and he will advance to the semi-finals! He will face the winner of the next matchup: Theodore Seville or Brandon Bernstein." said Paul

Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. As Theodore and Bernstein did their burnouts, Eleanor waited on the track for Theodore.

Then, Theodore and Bernstein backed up, and Eleanor got Theodore back to the starting line, as did Bernstein's team. As Dave and Brittany made final adjustments

to Theodore's dragster, Eleanor leaned into the cockpit.

"You can do it, Theodore!" said Eleanor. "Thanks, Eleanor!" said Theodore. Then, Theodore and Bernstein got into position at the starting line, Theodore in the right

lane, Bernstein in the left lane. They both got the green light and took off immediately, but Bernstein smoked his tires too early, and it allowed Theodore to drive

away for the win, recording an ET of 3.771 seconds, 323.35 mph, and his reaction time of .037 seconds, while Bernstein managed to record an ET of 10.000 seconds,

75.56 mph, and his reaction time of .061 seconds.

"Bernstein has problems early, and Theodore will advance to the semi-finals with his second career round win!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their

parachutes and pulled off the track.

"3.771 seconds! You beat your previous time, Theodore!" said Brown. _"Whooooohooooo! We're in the semi-finals!"_ said Theodore excitedly over the radio. "Awesome

job, Theodore!" said Alvin. "Way to go, Theodore!" said Simon. "Atta boy, Theodore!" said Brittany. "Nice job, Theodore!" said Jeanette. "That's my boy!" said

Eleanor. "Yeah, Theodore!" said Dave. Theodore then got unbuckled and climbed out of his Matco Tools dragster.

"Wooooohooooo! Yeah!" said Theodore excitedly as he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. Gary Gerould came and interviewed Theodore.

"Theodore, you're advancing to your very first semi-final! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. I'm just so proud of this team. We're going to continue working hard

and hopefully we'll make it to the final round." said Theodore as he took a sip of Full Throttle. "Good luck today, Theodore." said Gary. Theodore took a moment to

relax and then he ran back to the starting line to watch Alvin's race. As Vandergriff and Schumacher did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Theodore

arrived at the starting line, and waited in line with Alvin who was strapped into his Prestone Antifreeze dragster.

"You ready, Alvin?" asked Theodore. "Yep." said Alvin. "I hope you win. You're going to do great." said Theodore. "Thanks Theodore." said Alvin. After final

adjustments were made to Vandergriff and Schumacher's dragsters, they both got into position at the starting line, Vandergriff in the left lane, Schumacher in the

right lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Schumacher beat

Vandergriff to the line, recording an ET of 3.790 seconds, 324.83 seconds, and his reaction time of .069 seconds, while Vandergriff recorded an ET of 3.815 seconds,

323.04 mph, and his reaction time of .070 seconds.

"Schumacher wins in a close finish over Vandergriff, and he will face either Alvin or Millican in round 2!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes

and pulled off the track. Then, it was Alvin's turn.

"You know what to do." said Theodore. Brittany waited for Alvin on the track. Alvin and Millican did their burnouts, and then Brittany brought Alvin back to the

starting line, as did Millican's crew chief. As final adjustments were made to Alvin and Millican's dragsters, Dave leaned in.

"Alvin, you're doing a great job! Keep it up and you'll have a shot at the final round!" said Dave. Alvin gave a thumbs-up, meaning he heard him. Alvin and Millican

got into position at the starting line, Alvin in the right lane, Millican in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they

went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Alvin beat Millican to the line, recording an ET of 3.776 seconds, 326.79 mph, and his reaction time of .063

seconds, while Millican recorded an ET of 3.847 seconds, 315.49 mph, and his reaction time of .066 seconds. Alvin beat his own time from the previous round!

"Alvin will join his little brother in the semi-finals, and he too, gets his second career round win!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and

pulled off the track, ending round 2 for Top Fuel.

"_Woooooohooooo! Yeah, baby! Yeah!"_ said Alvin over the radio. "3.776 seconds, Alvin! You beat your own time from the previous round!" said Massey. "Yeah, Alvin!"

said Simon. "Nice job, Alvin!" said Theodore. "That's my boy!" said Brittany. "Nice work, Alvin!" said Jeanette. "Way to go, Alvin!" said Eleanor. "Atta boy, Alvin!" said

Dave. Alvin then got unbuckled and climbed out of his dragster.

"And the semi-finals for Top Fuel will look like this: Morgan Lucas vs. Theodore Seville, and Alvin Seville vs. Tony Schumacher. And Alvin and Theodore will both have

lane choice. Now, it's time to see who will be in the semi-finals for Funny Car!" said Mike Dunn. "Right, you are, Mike! And the order for Funny Car will look like this:

Eleanor/Densham, Jeanette/Lesenko, Dave/Courtney Force, and John Force/Wilkerson." said Paul Page. As Alvin took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, Gary

Gerould came and interviewed.

"Alvin, you, Theodore, and Tony Schumacher are all advancing to the semi-finals with Morgan Lucas. And you're going up against Schumacher, a seven-time NHRA

Top Fuel champion, in the semi-finals. How does it feel to have made it this far?" asked Gary. "It's pretty awesome. I wish Brittany was still racing, but we'll be

cheering Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave on during their races. But Tony Schumacher is a strong racer. He definitely has a shot, and it's a true honor for

Theodore and I to be his teammates this year. It's cool racing against my teammate, but that's racing. We'll just see what happens." said Alvin as he took a sip of Full

Throttle. "Good luck in the semi-finals." said Gary. Lucas, Alvin, Theodore, and Schumacher helped their teams push their dragsters to the pits. Alvin and Theodore

then went to the starting line to watch Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave run their races. As Eleanor and Densham did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line,

Theodore came running up to the starting line.

"Hey guys. Who's up?" asked Theodore. "Eleanor and Densham." said Brittany. "Go Eleanor!" said Theodore. After final adjustments were made to Eleanor and

Densham's cars, they both got into position at the starting line, Eleanor in the left lane, Densham in the right lane. They both got the green light, took off

immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. But Eleanor's car suddenly got way loose and it caused her to go over the center line and clipped the

front fender of Densham's car. She got back into her lane a second later, but it was too late, and it gave Densham the win, recording an ET of 4.241 seconds, 221.20

mph, and his reaction time of .120 seconds, while Eleanor recorded an ET of 4.289 seconds, 218.23 mph, and her reaction time of .077 seconds.

"Eleanor went over the center line, which means Densham wins and advances to the semi-finals!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and

pulled off the track. Eleanor was furious.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WENT WRONG?!" asked Eleanor. _"I don't know, but you did not get the win. I'm sorry, Eleanor."_ said Beckman over the radio. "Darn it!" said

Eleanor as she smacked the steering wheel in frustration. She got unbuckled, climbed out of her car, angrily took off her helmet, gloves, and HANS device, angrily

threw them into the car, and started to walk away, but she calmly went back and congratulated Densham before storming off, not wanting to be interviewed.

"I have nothing good to say about my run, Gary." said Eleanor as Jeanette and Lesenko did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line.

"Jeanette, you're the last Chipette remaining. You can do this!" said Brittany over the radio. "Got it!" said Jeanette. After final adjustments were made, both drivers

got into position at the starting line, Jeanette in the right lane, Lesenko in the left lane. Both drivers got the green light, but Lesenko smoked his tires and his

parachutes deployed early, which allowed Jeanette to drive away for the win, recording an ET of 4.086 seconds, 311.13 mph, and her reaction time of .100 seconds,

while Lesenko only got halfway down the track with his reaction time of .099 seconds.

"Lesenko has problems early, and Jeanette will be in her very first semi-final!" said Paul Page as Jeanette deployed her parachutes and pulled off the track. Lesenko

eventually made it to the finish line, and he pulled off the track too.

"Woooohooooo! I'm in my first semi-final!" said Jeanette. "Nice work, Jeanette! 4.086 seconds! You beat your previous time!" said Capps. "Way to go, Jeanette!" said

Alvin. "That's my girl!" said Simon. "You did it, Jeanette!" said Theodore. "Nice job, Jeanette!" said Brittany. "Yeah, Jeanette!" said Eleanor. "Atta girl, Jeanette!" said

Dave. Jeanette then got unbuckled, and climbed out of her Funny Car.

"Woooohoooo! Yeah!" said Jeanette as she took off her helmet, HANS device, and gloves. As Dave and Courtney Force did their burnouts and backed up to the

starting line, Gary Gerould came and interviewed Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette, you are moving on to the semi-finals! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. It feels so good to be here. I'm so proud of this team today. They've been

working hard all day, and we'll keep doing it for the rest of the season." said Jeanette as she took a sip of Full Throttle. "Good luck in the semi-finals." said Gary. After

final adjustments were made to Dave and Courtney Force's cars, they got into position at the starting line, Dave in the right lane, Force in the left lane. They both got

the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Dave beat Force to the line, recording an ET

of 4.070 seconds, 315.49 mph, and his reaction time of .105 seconds, while Force recorded an ET of 4.143 seconds, 313.88 mph, and her reaction time of .121

seconds.

"_4.070 seconds, Dave! You beat your time from the previous round! Well done!"_ said Mike Neff over the radio. "Woooohoooo! We're in the semi-finals, baby! Yeah!"

said Dave excitedly. "Awesome, Dave!" said Alvin. "Way to go, Dave!" said Simon. "Nice job, Dave!" said Theodore. "Yeah, Dave!" said Brittany. "We're both in the

semi-finals, Dave!" said Jeanette. "Nicely done, Dave!" said Eleanor as he and Force pulled off the track. Dave got unbuckled and climbed out of the car.

"Wooohooo! Yeah, baby! Yeah!" said Dave as he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. Gary Gerould came and interviewed Dave.

"Dave Seville, you are moving on to your very first semi-final! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. It's so cool to be racing for John Force. It's tough that I won over

Courtney, but that's racing. Courtney Force is a great teammate, John's a great boss AND teammate, and hopefully we'll make it all the way to the finals." said Dave

as he took a sip of Full Throttle and shook hands with Courtney Force. "Good luck in the semi-finals." said Gary as John Force and Tim Wilkerson did their burnouts

and backed up to the starting line. As final adjustments were made to Force and Wilkerson's cars, Eleanor was trying to figure out what caused her car to get out of

control.

"I had a perfect run going, and then something went horribly wrong! But what?" said Eleanor to herself as she looked underneath the car. "You okay, Eleanor?" asked

Alvin. "I don't know. I don't know what exactly went wrong." said Eleanor. "We'll figure it out eventually." said Alvin. "I hope you're right." said Eleanor as John Force

and Wilkerson got into position at the starting line, Force in the left lane, Wilkerson in the right lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted

gears as they went down the track. Wilkerson got sideways halfway down the track, which allowed Force to drive away for the win, recording an ET of 4.160 seconds,

311.27 mph, and his reaction time of .082 seconds, while Wilkerson recorded an ET of 4.574 seconds, 208.23 mph, and his reaction time of .095 seconds.

"Wilkerson get sideways, and John Force wins, meaning he will advance to the semi-finals!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off

the track, ending Funny Car round 2. "And the semi-finals will look like this: Dave/Jeanette, and Densham/John Force. Dave and Force will have lane choice." said

Mike Dunn. "We'll have a father/daughter matchup in the semi-finals! This should be fun to watch! You ready for Pro Stock round 2?" asked Paul. "I sure am! Let's

go!" said Mike. "Alright, so the order for Pro Stock round 2 will look like this: Edwards/Brogdon, Nobile/Coughlin, Line/Gray, and Simon/Anderson." said Paul as

Edwards and Brogdon did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. As final adjustments were made, Alvin came walking up to Dave and Jeanette.

"Hey Dave! Jeanette! Guess who you're facing in the semi-finals!" said Alvin. "Who?" asked Jeanette. "You're facing each other! You and Dave are racing against each

other in the semi-finals!" said Alvin. "I'm not going easy on you now, Dave." said Jeanette. "You're on." said Dave. "Dave, I have not seen you this fired up about this

type of matchup." said Alvin. "Well, that's racing." said Dave as Edwards and Brogdon got into position at the starting line, Edwards in the left lane, Brogdon in the

right lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Edwards beat

Brogdon to the line, recording an ET of 6.575 seconds, 210.28 mph, and his reaction time of .002 seconds, while Brogdon recorded an ET of 6.658 seconds, 189.31

mph, and his reaction time of .047 seconds.

"Edwards wins, and he will advance to the semi-finals!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. As Coughlin and Nobile

did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Simon got strapped into his Mopar-sponsored Dodge Avenger, preparing for his race against Greg Anderson.

"Hey, Simon. Good luck out there." said Anderson. "Thanks Greg. You too." said Simon. "You, your family, and your friends have quite a lot of talent. Hopefully one of

them wins today. And if I don't win, I hope you do." said Anderson. "Thanks." said Simon. As Anderson headed back to his car, Coughlin and Nobile got into position

at the starting line, Coughlin in the right lane, Nobile in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the

track. When they reached the finish line, Coughlin beat Nobile to the line, recording an ET of 6.590 seconds, 209.85 mph, and his reaction time of .015 seconds, while

Nobile recorded an ET of 6.609 seconds, 209.43 mph, and his reaction time of .005 seconds.

"Coughlin gets the win, and he advances to the semi-finals!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. As Gray and Line did

their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Alvin and Theodore were finishing packing their parachutes for their semi-final matchups.

"Good work, guys. Parachutes are packed, and I'm going to go watch Simon's race. Be back in a few minutes." said Alvin. Jeanette was standing by Simon's car.

"You ready for this?" asked Jeanette. "Yeah. It's going to be a good race between Anderson and I. He's a pretty good racer." said Simon. "Yeah, he is. But you're my

favorite." said Jeanette. "Same here. YOU are MY favorite racer." said Simon as he and Jeanette shared a quick warm kiss on the lips. After final adjustments were

made to Gray and Line's cars, they both got into position at the starting line, Gray in the right lane, Line in the left lane. Both drivers took off, but Gray took off too

early by fifteen one-thousandths of a second, which gave Line the win, recording an ET of 6.534 seconds, 212.13 mph, and his reaction time of .028 seconds, while

Gray recorded an ET of 6.594 seconds, 209.69 mph, and his reaction time of -.015 seconds.

"Gray red-lights, giving Line the win, and Line will move onto the semi-finals!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track.

Then, it was Simon's turn once again.

"You ready?" asked Johnson. "Yep. Let's do this." said Simon. "Alright. You know what to do." said Johnson. Simon and Anderson did their burnouts and backed up to

the starting line. As final adjustments were made, Jeanette leaned in.

"You know what to do. As soon as you see the green light, go!" said Jeanette. "Got it!" said Simon. Then, Simon and Anderson got into position at the starting line,

Simon in the right lane, Anderson in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they got

to the finish line, Anderson beat Simon to the finish line, recording an ET of 6.550 seconds, 210.97 mph, and his reaction time of .020 seconds, while Simon recorded

an ET of 6.570 seconds, 210.93 mph, and his reaction time of .019 seconds.

"Anderson wins, and he advances to the semi-finals!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track, ending round 2. "And the

semi finals will look like this: Line/Anderson, and Edwards/Coughlin. Line and Edwards will have lane choice." said Mike Dunn. Simon was not happy.

"Aw man! I had him coming off the starting line, and he beat me by a small margin! Darn it!" said Simon as he got unbuckled, and climbed out of the car. "Sorry

Simon, but that's just the way it goes." said Johnson. Simon congratulated Anderson, and then he took off his helmet, gloves, and HANS device. He threw them back

into the car, and then sadly walked back to the pits, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry, Simon." said Jeanette. "I'll be in the RV if anyone needs me." said Simon as he walked into the RV. "Aren't you going to watch Alvin, Theodore, Dave, and I

race?" asked Jeanette. "I guess." said Simon as Alvin and Schumacher did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line to begin the semi-finals.

"You ready for your first semi-final race, Alvin?" asked Massey. "Yep. Let's do it!" said Alvin. "Alright. Go get 'em." said Massey. After final adjustments were made,

Alvin and Schumacher got into position at the starting line, Alvin in the right lane, Schumacher in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately,

and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Alvin beat Schumacher to the line, recording an ET of 3.745 seconds, 328.62 mph,

and his reaction time of .030 seconds, while Schumacher recorded an ET of 3.809 seconds, 322.88 mph, and his reaction time of .053 seconds.

"Alvin wins, and he will be in his very first final round!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track.

"_3.745 seconds! You beat your previous time, and you're going on to the final round! Well done!"_ said Massey over the radio. "YEAAAAAAAH! We're in the finals,

baby!" said Alvin excitedly. "Yeah, Alvin!" said Simon. "Nice job, Alvin! Hope I join you!" said Theodore. "That's my boy!" said Brittany. "Way to go, Alvin!" said

Jeanette. "Nicely done, Alvin!" said Eleanor. "Atta boy, Alvin!" said Dave. "Um, Theodore? If you win your race, you and I will be the only ones left for the win in Top

Fuel today." said Alvin. "Oh." said Theodore. Alvin got unbuckled and climbed out of his dragster.

"Woooohoooo! Yeah!" said Alvin as he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. As Theodore and Lucas did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line,

Gary Gerould came and interviewed Alvin.

"Well, Alvin, you're going to your very first career final round! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. This team is just so awesome. I had no idea I would have made

it this far. This is incredible. I have to thank Don Schumacher for giving me this opportunity, and hopefully we'll get him a win today. Now I'm going to go cheer on

my little brother." said Alvin as he took a sip of Full Throttle. "Good luck in the finals." said Gary. As Alvin ran back to the starting line, final adjustments were being

made to Theodore and Lucas's dragsters.

"You ready, Theodore?" asked Brown. "Yep. I'm ready." said Theodore. "Alright. You know what to do. As soon as you see the green light, go!" said Brown. "Got it!"

said Theodore. Then, Theodore and Lucas got into position at the starting line, Theodore in the right lane, Lucas in the left lane. They both got the green light, took

off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. Lucas smoked his tires late, allowing Theodore to drive away for the win, recording an ET of 3.819

seconds, 320.28 mph, and his reaction time of .058 seconds, while Lucas recorded an ET of 4.430 seconds, 178.57 mph, and his reaction time of .037 seconds.

"Theodore wins, and he will face his brother in the final round!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track, ending the semi-

finals for Top Fuel.

"3.819 seconds, Theodore! You're in the final round, buddy! Well done!" said Brown over the radio. "Yeaaaaaah! We're in the finals, baby! Woooohoooo!" said

Theodore excitedly. "See you in the finals, Theodore! Good job!" said Alvin. "Nice job, Theodore!" said Simon. "Atta boy, Theodore!" said Brittany. "Nicely done,

Theodore!" said Jeanette. "That's my boy!" said Eleanor. "Nice work, Theodore!" said Dave. As Alvin ran to the Victory Lane area, Theodore got unbuckled and

climbed out of the car.

"Woooohoooo! Yeah!" said Theodore as he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. Gary Gerould came and interviewed Theodore.

"Theodore, you are going up against your own brother for the win in Top Fuel today here in Pomona. How does that feel?" asked Gary. "It's actually pretty cool. I love

competing against my brother, and I hope that he and I have a good race. It would also be cool to beat him to the line." said Theodore. "Good luck in the finals." said

Gary.

"And the final round for Top Fuel will be Alvin Seville vs. Theodore Seville! Alvin will have lane choice! It's the two brothers of the Chipmunks. This is going to be fun

in Top Fuel, Mike." said Paul. "It is, but their other brother, Simon, and Alvin and Theodore's girlfriends, Brittany and Eleanor, were all unfortunately eliminated in

their races. Simon's girlfriend, Jeanette, and the father of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, Dave Seville, are both still in this, but one of them is going to be in the

finals because they are going to be racing each other for that final spot in the final round. And Jeanette is the only Chipette remaining." said Mike Dunn. "Speaking of

Funny Car, it's time for the semi-finals in Funny Car!" said Paul as John Force and Gary Densham did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. As final

adjustments were made to Force and Densham's cars, Jeanette and Dave were strapped into their cars, ready for their race.

"You ready, Jeanette?" asked Dave. "Yep." said Jeanette. "This is going to be good." said Dave. "It sure is." said Jeanette. Force and Densham then got into position

at the starting line, Force in the right lane, Densham in the left lane. They both took off immediately, but Densham left way too early by 240-tenths of a second,

automatically giving Force the win as both drivers made their way down the track. Force beat Densham to the line, recording an ET of 4.141 seconds, 312.50 mph,

and his reaction time of .047 seconds, while Densham recorded an ET of 9.452 seconds, 72.67 mph, and his reaction time of -.240 seconds.

"Densham red-lights, and Force will advance to the final round!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. Then, it was

Dave and Jeanette's turn. As they did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor came up to the starting line to

watch.

"This is going to be a good race between our sister and Dave." said Brittany. "Yep." said Eleanor. After final adjustments were made to Dave and Jeanette's cars,

Dave and Jeanette got into position at the starting line, Dave in the right lane, Jeanette in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and

shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Dave beat Jeanette to the line in a very close photo finish, recording an ET of 4.074

seconds, 314.53 mph, and his reaction time of .084 seconds, while Jeanette recorded an ET of 4.101 seconds, 308.50 mph, and her reaction time of .069 seconds.

"Dave wins, meaning he will advance to the final round, and the Chipettes have been shut out in Pomona! Hopefully they'll do better in Phoenix." said Paul Page as

the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track, ending the Funny Car semi-finals.

"4.074 seconds, Dave! You're in the final round!" said Mike Neff over the radio. "Awesome!" said Dave. "Good job, Dave. You beat me." said Jeanette. Dave got

unbuckled and climbed out of his car.

"Wooohooo! Yeah!" said Dave as he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. As Jeanette did the same thing, Gary Gerould came and interviewed the pair.

"Dave and Jeanette, how did it feel to have race against each other?" asked Gary. "That was amazing!" said Jeanette and Dave at the same time. "Well, Dave, you're

going up against your boss, John Force, in the final round. You have lane choice. How do you feel about that?" asked Gary. "It feels pretty cool. I hate it that I beat

Jeanette, but that's racing. It'll be exciting in the final round." said Dave as he took a sip of Full Throttle. "Good luck in the finals." said Gary.

"And so the Funny Car final will look like this: Dave Seville vs. John Force. Dave has lane choice." said Paul Page. "And now it's time for the semi-finals in Pro Stock!"

said Mike Dunn. "Right, you are, Mike!" said Paul as Edwards and Coughlin did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. As final adjustments were made,

Simon came up to Coughlin's car.

"Go get 'em, Jeg." said Simon. "Thanks Simon." said Coughlin. Edwards and Coughlin got into position at the starting line, Coughlin in the right lane, Edwards in the

left lane. They both took off immediately, but Edwards took off too early by four one-thousandths of a second, giving Coughlin the win, even though Edwards crossed

the finish line first. Coughlin recorded an ET of 6.615 seconds, 209.30 mph, and his reaction time of .026 seconds, while Edwards recorded an ET of 6.590 seconds,

209.36 mph, and his reaction time of -.004 seconds.

"Edwards red-lights, meaning Coughlin gets the win, and he will advance to the final round!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off

the track. "Nice work, Jeg! 6.615 seconds! Good job!" said Simon over the radio. "Thanks, Simon." said Jeg. As Anderson and Line did their burnouts and backed up

to the starting line, Alvin was helping his team get the Prestone Antifreeze dragster ready for his final-round matchup with Theodore. But then, Theodore came

walking up to Alvin.

"Alvin, you are so going down." said Theodore. "Am I? I don't think so." said Alvin. "Oh, yes you are." said Theodore. "Theodore Seville, I have three words for you:

bring it on." said Alvin. " Alvin Seville, I have FOUR words for you: oh, it's been on. Who's laughing now, bro?" asked Theodore. "See you at the finish line." said

Alvin. "We'll see." said Theodore as he walked away. after final adjustments were made to Anderson and Line's cars, Anderson and Line got into position at the

starting line, Anderson in the right lane, Line in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track.

When they reached the finish line, Anderson beat Line to the finish line, recording an ET of 6.545 seconds, 211.03 mph, and his reaction time of .021 seconds, while

Line recorded an ET of 6.547 seconds, 211.83 mph, and his reaction time of .031 seconds.

"Anderson wins, and he will face Jeg Coughlin in the final round!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track, ending the

semi-finals. "And the final round for Pro Stock will look like this: Greg Anderson vs. Jeg Coughlin. Anderson will have lane choice." said Mike Dunn. As the track was

being prepared for the final three races of the day, Dave and the six chipmunks were having a quick meeting.

"Guys, first of all, I just want to say that I am really proud of you. All six of you raced your hearts out today, and even though some of you were eliminated, I'm still

proud of you for trying your best. Alvin and Theodore, you two race each other clean. Do you understand me?" asked Dave. "Yes, Dave!" said Alvin and Theodore at

the same time. "Good. Now, let's get back out there, and finish the races!" said Dave. "Yeah!" said the six chipmunks. As Dave, Alvin, and Theodore headed back to

their teams, Anderson and Coughlin did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line. As final adjustments were made, Dave got strapped into his Castrol GTX

Funny Car.

"I'm excited for this, John. This is going to be a good race between us." said Dave. "Me too, Dave. Great to have you driving for my team this season." said Force.

"Thanks. As soon as we're done with our race, I'm going to run back to the starting line and watch my boys race for the win." said Dave. "Mind if I join you?" asked

Force. "I don't mind at all." said Dave. "Thanks." said Force. Coughlin and Anderson got into position at the starting line, Coughlin in the right lane, Anderson in the

left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Anderson beat

Coughlin to the line, recording an ET of 6.549 seconds, 210.87 mph, and his reaction time of .027 seconds, while Coughlin recorded an ET of 6.586 seconds, 209.62

mph, and his reaction time of .017 seconds.

"Anderson wins at Pomona!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. "Good try, Jeg. We'll get 'em in Phoenix." said Simon

over the radio. "Thanks Simon. See you in Phoenix, bud." said Coughlin. Then, it was Dave and John Force's turn.

"Ready, Dave?" asked Force. "Yep. Let's go!" said Dave. As Dave and Force did their burnouts and backed up to the starting line, Alvin and Theodore got strapped

into their dragsters.

"I'm going to go easy on you, Alvin." said Theodore. "Really?" said Alvin. "No." said Theodore. "Very funny, Theodore." said Alvin. Dave and Force got into position at

the starting line, Dave in the right lane, Force in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears as they went down the track.

When they reached the finish line, Force beat Dave to the line, recording an ET of 4.080 seconds, 315.64 mph, and his reaction time of .067 seconds, while Dave

recorded an ET of 4.036 seconds, 316.82 mph, and his reaction time of .175 seconds.

"John Force wins on a holeshot in Pomona!" said Paul Page as the two racers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. "Almost had you, John.

Congratulations!" said Dave over the radio. "Thanks Dave. I'll meet you at the starting line." said Force. As Alvin and Theodore did their burnouts and backed up to

the starting line, Dave got unbuckled, climbed out of the car, took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves, and ran towards the starting line as final adjustments

were made to Alvin and Theodore's dragsters.

"Looks like I got here just in time." said Dave. "Yep." said Brittany. "At least we're going home with a Wally today." said Simon. "That's true." said Dave. Alvin and

Theodore got into position at the starting line, Alvin in the right lane, Theodore in the left lane. They both got the green light, took off immediately, and shifted gears

as they went down the track. When they reached the finish line, Alvin beat Theodore to the line, recording an ET of 3.750 seconds, 325.77 mph, and his reaction time

of .049 seconds, while Theodore recorded an ET of 3.794 seconds, 320.43 mph, and his reaction time of .036 seconds.

"Alvin Seville wins in Pomona!" said Paul Page as the two brothers deployed their parachutes and pulled off the track. "Alvin Seville, you just won the NHRA O'Reilly

Auto Parts Winternationals!" said Massey over the radio as Dave and the four other chipmunks celebrated at the starting line. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHA!

WOOOOOOOOOO! WE WON IN POMONA, BABY! WE WON POMONA!" said Alvin excitedly. "Way to go, Alvin!" said Theodore. "Yeah, Alvin!" said Simon. "That's my

boy!" said Brittany. "Nice job, Alvin!" said Jeanette. "You did it!" said Eleanor. "Atta boy, Alvin!" said Dave. Alvin then shut off the engine, got unbuckled, and climbed

out of the dragster.

"Woooooohooooo! Awesome, baby!" said Alvin as he took off his helmet, HANS device, and gloves. As he was showered in Powerade, Gary Gerould came and

interviewed Alvin.

"Well Alvin, you did it! You scored your first career national event win! Congratulations!" said Gary. "Thanks. I just can't thank this team enough. They worked hard

all day long, they stayed with it, and it paid off. I'm just so proud of these guys, and we'll be ready for Phoenix. For now, I'm just going to enjoy this win." said Alvin

as he received his Wally **(the trophy for NHRA Drag Racing Series winners)**. Dave and the five other chipmunks shared a group hug with Alvin, Alvin and

Brittany shared a warm, victorious kiss, and then Anderson, Force, and Alvin all went to the stage for their photos to be taken. Dave took out his camera and he

started taking photos of Alvin, Force, and Anderson.

0o0o0o0

After the interviews and photos were finished, Dave and the six tired chipmunks headed back to the RV with Alvin's trophy. As soon as the six chipmunks were in the

RV, Dave then made the short trip home. A little while later, Dave and the six tired chipmunks were in their warm and cozy home. As they took turns taking a shower

and getting into their pajamas, Dave put Alvin's trophy in the trophy case in the living room. Then, he took his shower, got into his pajamas, and then he and the six

chipmunks were in bed moments later. Alvin slept happily in his bunk, happy about his win in Pomona.

**Wow! What a day in Pomona! Alvin, John Force, and Greg Anderson score the win in their classes, and Dave almost won in Funny Car! Who will win **

**Phoenix? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! My other story, "The Fastest and the Squeakiest", is taking a long time, but I will update **

**it soon.**

**Until the next chapter/race, alvinnascar5 is off!**


End file.
